No believe, no life
No believe, no life is the second image song for Yamabuki Inori from the Fresh Pretty Cure! series. It reveals more of her belief in life than what was shown in the series. Lyrics |-|Romaji= I believe it I believe me I believe you Funwari to musunderu ribon toka rēsu de Kawaī dake to omowanaide Kotori mo dōbutsu tachi mo on'nanoko datte Kimi wo mamoru tame ni ugokeru Karada wa kitto Kimi wo ijimeru mono no mae ni tachi hadakaru Daisuki yotte koe ni naranai Kuchibiru no katachi yonde I wanna believe you believe you who trust me I wanna believe me believe me who trust you believe you I believe you who trust you believe it be myself =Shinjiteru koto Asa no machi no nioi kyō no kehai totemo suteki Ohayō hashiru kimi ga okoshita kaze no believe,no life I believe it I believe it Tomodachi no uwasa tte hitori aruki suru no Tashikameru toki made shinjinai Shinjinai koto ga shinjiteru koto nante Kotoba asobi mitai fushigi ne Kongaragatta kokoro mo hito mo Kaze to oshi wo yoku shinakucha Yotsuba no kurōbā sagashite miyou Ohisama no egao abite Aoku mieru tōku ni aru Shibafu yori mo chikaku ni aru Yume no ashimoto kara arukidasou =Ima dekiru koto Kaze ni yureru kusa de yubi wo kireba kisu de iyasou Saki e susumu kimi ga okoshita kaze no pain,no gain I believe it I wanna believe you believe you who trust me I wanna believe me believe me who trust you believe you I believe you who trust you believe it be myself =Shinjiteru koto Asa no machi no nioi kyō no kehai totemo suteki Ohayō hashiru kimi ga okoshita kaze no believe,no life I believe it I believe it |-|Kanji= I believe it I believe me I believe you ふんわりと結んでる　リボンとかレースで かわいいだけとおもわないで 小鳥も動物たちも　女の子だって きみを守るために動ける カラダはきっと きみをいじめるものの前に立ちはだかる 大好きよって　声にならない 唇のかたち　読んで I wanna believe you believe you who trust me I wanna believe me believe me who trust you believe you I believe you who trust you believe it be myself =信じてること 朝の街の匂い　今日の気配　とてもすてき おはよう　走るきみが　起こした風 no believe,no life I believe it I believe it 友達の噂って　一人歩きするの 確かめるときまで信じない 信じないコトが信じてるコトなんて コトバ遊びみたい　不思議ね こんがらがった　こころもひとも 風とおしをよくしなくちゃ 四葉のクローバー　さがしてみよう おひさまの笑顔あびて 青くみえる　遠くにある 芝生よりも　ちかくにある 夢の　足もとから　歩きだそう =いまできること 風に揺れる草で　指を切れば　キスで癒そう 先へ進むきみが　起こした風 no pain,no gain I believe it I wanna believe you believe you who trust me I wanna believe me believe me who trust you believe you I believe you who trust you believe it be myself =信じてること 朝の街の匂い　今日の気配　とてもすてき おはよう　走るきみが　起こした風 no believe,no life I believe it I believe it |-| English= I believe it I believe me I believe you Someone who is gentle even in a race Is more than cute Birds are also animals and a girl Moves in order to protect you My body is located in a place where it protects you fro those that tease This voice is appreciated and loved Reading the shape of our lips. I wanna believe you believe you who trust me I wanna believe me believe me who trust you believe you I believe you who trust you believe it be myself That is believing The nice smell of today is the sign of the morning A good morning feels the wind in which you were raised no believe, no life I believe it I believe it Walking with one person and there's a rumor of friends You don't believe it until you see it We're not saying you don't believe anything I wonder if it's a play on words If a human heart is tangled It's not a good wind to go on Now, let's look for a four leaf clover And the smile at the sun! Sadness will go far away From you lawn We could walk into a dream =You can do that now We heal with a kiss if you cut you finger in the grass swaying in the wind The wind that you were raised on will now be proceeding. no pain, no gain I believe it I wanna believe you believe you who trust me I wanna believe me believe me who trust you believe you I believe you who trust you believe it be myself =That is believing The nice smell of today is the sign of the morning A good morning feels the wind in which you were raised No believe, no life I believe it I believe it. Audio Category:Image Songs Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music